totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Moul N'Aga
Chadley i Chef siedzą na przodzie. Ten drugi kieruje autobusem. Chadley: 'No i co Chef'ie? Mamy już finałową 5, a do końca programu zostało 6 odcinków. I co robimy z nimi teraz? '''Chef: '''Z skąd ja mam to wiedzieć? To w końcu ty prowadzisz, a nie ja. '''Chadley: '''W sumie. '''Chef: '''Lepiej streść poprzedni odcinek. Jesteśmy już na wizji. '''Chadley: '''Już?! O.o ''Skierował swój wzork do kamery. '''Chadley: '''Ostatnio w naszej piekielnej katastrofie! Finałowa 7 musiała przeżyć w piramidzie. Innym się to udało, a innym nie... Biedna Jacqi. Podzielili się oni na grupy. Był to nawet dobry pomysł. Frenchy i Sabrina się widocznie zaprzyjaźniły, a Jacqueline ucierpiała z Otto. :D Zadanie wygrały właśnie Frenchy i Sabrina, które jako jedyne wykonały 2 zadania. A Elizabeth za zniszczenie piramidy... została wywalona przeze mnie i oddana władzom Egipskim. ^^ Ach! Jednakże ceremonia się odbyła i mimo, że wszyscy myśleliśmy, że Jacqi nasza inwalidka opuści program to ku zaskoczeniu Kaitlyn została wywalona przez Frenchy i Sabrinę! Tym samym w grze pozostała 5 zawodników! A mamy dopiero 5 odcinek. O.o Jak poradzimy sobie z takim składem i kto dojdzie do finału i go wygra? O ile takowy nastanie (please). Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie nas dalej! :D ''' Autobus, Przedział Zwycięzcy W przedziela zwycięzcy przesiadywały Sabrina i Frenchy. Obie od ostatniego zadania się zaprzyjaźniały i znalazły nawet wspólny język. Obecnie planowały one swój dalszy udział w grze... 'Sabrina: '''Została nas 5 w grze. Zbliżamy się powoli do upragnionego finału. '''Frenchy: '''Mhm. Jeżeli dalej będziemy się tak trzymać to mamy szansę na wygraną tego badziewa i udania się do finału! '''Sabrina: '''To raczej nie będzie problemem. Jacqueline jest na wózku, a więc nie musimy się jej obawiać. Została nam MacKenzy, którą trzeba jak najszybciej wyeliminować. '''Frenchy: '''Dwa razy pod rząd wygrała, a my jej tą passę zniszczyłyśmy. Teraz nasza kolej! ''Zacisnęła mocno dłoń w pięść. 'Sabrina: '''I takie nastawienie do programu mi się podoba! (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: 'Nareszcie znalazłam kogoś kto mi pomoże. Dzięki jej umiejętnością mogą zajść naprawdę daleko. Hahah! Moja strategia polega na tym, aby się za bardzo nie męczyć i dać wszystko do zorbienia Frenchy. Taka droga na skróty. '''Sabrina: '''Jesteśmy najlepsze w tym show! ''Przybiły piątki. Autobus, Przedział Przegranych Reszta siedziała w przedziale przegranych. MacKenzy patrzyła sobie przez okno, a Otto zajmował się obolałą Jacqueline, która dalej była w gipsie i na wózku inwalidzkim. 'Jacqueline: '''To przez ciebie. ''Wycedziła przez zęby. 'Otto: '''Ale cio? :3 '''Jacqueline: '''Przez ciebie jestem w gipsie! Gdybyś mnie uratował... '''Otto: '''Nie byłoby ciebie już. A tak to zostałaś. Podwójna eliminacja poszła na naszą korzyść, kochana. :3 ''Poklepał ją po gipsie. 'Otto: '''Jesteś urocza w tym gipsie. '''Jacqueline: '''Czy ty mnie podyrwasz?! '''Otto: '''Kochaniutka. ''Przybliżył się do niej. 'Otto: '''Możemy sobie otwarcie powiedzieć. To ja jestem tym złym, a nie ty. Ty jesteś, a raczej byłaś moją przykrywką. Ale odbieranie twojej strategii poszło mi lepiej niż tobie. ;** '''Jacqueline: '''Odebrałeś mi strategię?! '''Otto: '''Udawanie idiotę i narobienia sobie kumpli, którzy zrobią za ciebie wszystko? Tak. ''Kiwał twierdząco głową. 'Jacqueline: '''Ale nie masz już nikogo kto ci zaufa. '''Otto: '''Sabrina i Frenchy raczej będą mnie potrzebować. '''Jacqueline: '''Ugh! ''Zaczęła się wiercić, ale spadła z wózka. 'Jacuqeline: '''Pomóz. '''Otto: '''Oczywiście. ''Specjalnie stanął na jej ręce. Ta zaczęła wyć z bólu. MacKenzy tym się nie przejmowała i siedziała dalej przy oknie i smutała. 'MacKenzy: '''Zostałam sama... ;_; (Pokój Zwierzeń)'MacKenzy: 'Dlaczego moi przyjaciele muszą odpadać? ;___; Kaitlyn... ;___; Elizabeth... ;___; Proszę! Comeback to me! ;___; ''Nagle rozbrzmiał głos z głośników. xD 'Chadley (Przez Głośniki): '''Witam naszą finałową 5! Jest mi nie zmiernie miło wam powiedzieć, że powoli gra dobiega końca! A was jest mało i nic się naprawdę nie dzieje. Zapraszam was do przedziału ekipy, gdzie czeka na was niespodzianka. :D ''Wszyscy westchnęli, ale posłusznie poszli do przedziału ekipy. Autobus, Przedział Ekipy Wszyscy przyszli do przedziału ekipy. Zajęli oni miejsca na fotelach. Przed nimi stanął Chadley. Za nim znajdowała się plazma, a on w ręku trzymał pilota do niej. 'Chadley: '''Miło mi was widzieć w komplecie! :D '''Frenchy: '''Powiedz po co nas tutaj sprowadziłeś. -,- '''Chadley: '''Dzisiaj dowiecie się czegoś o sobie. Specjalnie wybrałem kawałki, które zostały usunięte przez producenta, aby wam pokazać z kim tak naprawdę macie do czynenia. :D ''Wszyscy westchnęli i spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. 'Chadley: '''Nie przedłużając. ''Włączył go i na ekranie pojawiła się Jacqueline w pokoju zwierzeń. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '''Oni byli tacy naprawdę naiwni? Serio? Tak łatwo dały mi się omotać! Ta wygrana będzie naprawda łatwa! KRÓLOWA JEST TYLKO JEDNA! JESTEM NIĄ JA! HAHAHAHA! ''Obraz przełączył się na MacKenzy. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'MacKenzy: '''Nie ma moich przyjaciółek... ;___; ZNISZCZĘ TYCH, KTÓRZY JE WYELIMINOWALI! MACKENZY ZMIENIA SIĘ W MASZYNĘ DO DESTRUKCJI! ''Obraz zmienił się na Otto. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '''Kuzynka? Hahah! Ta jasne. Chciałby. Udawanie jej kuzyna i idiotę nieźle mi wychodzi. Mam ją jak i resztę owinięta wokół palca. Kto mi staje na drodze? Nikt. Moja strategia zaprowadzi mnie do końca i zdobędę sercę Jac... to znaczy... ''Obraz przełączył się na Sabrinę. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Sabrina: '''Nareszcie znalazłam kogoś kto mi pomoże. Dzięki jej umiejętnością mogą zajść naprawdę daleko. Hahah! Moja strategia polega na tym, aby się za bardzo nie męczyć i dać wszystko do zorbienia Frenchy. Taka droga na skróty. ''I na Frenchy. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Frenchy: '''Tak, tęsknie za Wolfe'm.... ;-; ''Głośne westchnięcie ze strony zawodników. 'Chadley: '''No trochę się działo, ale co tam. Co było to było! :D Pora na wasze zadanie! Moul N'Aga ''Zawodnicy stanęli na piaszczystej Moul N'Aga. Każdy stał od siebie lekko oddalony. Widać było na ich twarzach, że byli na siebie wkurzeni. 'Chadley: '''No co jest z wami? Już nie długo finał, a wy tacy smętni. ;-; Życie jest trudne, a wy musicie na nie zarobić. Dlatego tu jesteście. xD '''Frenchy: '''Ale nie sądziłam, że kto może mnie zdradzić. Ponownie! '''Sabrina: '''Daruj sobie. Chyba nie pozwolisz, aby to wideo stanęło nam na drodze do zdobycia miliona, Frenchy! Nie daj się im. '''Frenchy: '''Sorki, ale mam twoje przeprosiny w dupie! ''Pokazała jej fak'a i odeszła od niej. 'Chadley: '''Skoro już sobie wyjaśniliście kilka spraw to może przejdziemy do zadania? Wiecie. Odcinek bez zadania to nie odcinek. ;-; ''Nastała cisza. 'Chadley: '''Dzisiaj czeka was ponownie mini wyścig, ale tym razem łatwy. Gdzieś tutaj w piasku na zaznaczonych terenach... ''Kamera pokazała 20-ileś tam flag wbitych w piasek. 'Chadley: '...są zakopane kluczyki do waszego pojazdu, którym wyruszycie prosto do ruin łuku triumfalnego w Timigad, gdzie wykonacie mini zadanko. Po wykonanym zadaniu, które zaliczone zostanie przez gościa specjalnego udacie się na metę, która znajduje się na Saharze! :D Ostatnia osoba na mecie odpadnie. :< Nikt specjalnie się nie wzruszył. 'Chadley: '''Ale czeka też tam na was niespodzianka. :3 Jaka? By się dowiedzieć ruszajcie! XD ''Zawodnicy rozproszyli się po Moul N'Aga. --- Jacqueline nie mogła się wogóle ruszyć więc nie brała udziału w zadaniu. 'Jacqueline: '''A co ze mną? '''Chadley: '''Ty? Ty masz wolne. Chyba. '''Jacqueline: '''Jak to? '''Chadley: '''Jesteś niepełnosprawna i raczej nie możesz grać dalej. Jeżeli wszyscy dotrą na metę przed zachodem słońca odpadasz, a jeżeli po nim ostatnia osoba się nie zjawi, zostajesz. '''Jacqueline: '... --- 'Otto: '''To nie może być wcale takie trudne zadanie. :P ''Zaczął kopać pod pierwszą flagą. 'Otto: '''Ale tu nic nie ma... '-' ''Wkurzony wstał i zaczął kopać nogą piasek. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '''Tego się nie da wygrać! Jest tutaj duża ilość flag, a szansę na jej zdobycie każdy z nas ma prawie nikłe. Możliwe, że nigdzie ich nie ma. Przecież to Chadley! >:( Chyba, że zakopał je bardzo głęboko? '''Frenchy: '''Eh. ''Wzdychała kopiąc pod flagą. 'MacKenzy: '''Coś nie tak? ''Podeszła do niej i kopała przy niej przy drugiej fladze. 'Frenchy: '''Nie, nic. '''MacKenzy: '''Przecież widzę. Chodzi o Wolfe'a? Czy Sabrinę? '''Frenchy: '''O nich obu. Nie sądziłam, że Chadley ujawni moje zwierzenie, w którym tęsknie za nim. A Sabrina przesadziła. '''MacKenzy: '''Totalnie. Ale nie możesz się tym zamartwiać. Sabrina może i ciebie wykorzystała, ale chciała na pewno dobrze. '''Frenchy: '''Tutaj nikt nie ma dobrych intencji... '''MacKenzy: '''Ale mi możesz. ''Wyjeła rękę z dziury i znalazła jako pierwsza kluczyk. 'Frenchy: '''Masz szczęście. '''MacKenzy: '''No wiem. :D Narazicho! ''Pomachała jej i pobiegła do pojazdu, które odpadliła i pojechała. 'Frenchy: '''Ech... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Frenchy: 'I zostało nas 3... ''Sabrina kopała już kolejną dziurę w celu znalezienia kluczyka, ale nie mogła go za Chiny znaleźć. xD 'Sabrina: '''Szlag, by to. '''Otto: '''Coś nie tak? ''Zaśmiał się jej prosto w twarz. 'Sabrina: '''Zamknij mordę! -,- Jeszcze nie wygrałeś. '''Otto: '''Zdziwiłabyś się. ;* '''Sabrina: '''Tego całuska to se w... ''Lecz ten zatkał jej usta. 'Otto: '''Może pójdziemy na taki układ. Ja pomogę ci znaleźć twój kluczyk, bo swój mam. ''Pokazał wymachiwając nim. 'Otto: '''I razem zniszczmy Frenchy. Co ty na to? '''Sabrina: '''Ta propozycja jest kusząca, ale... ''Kopnęła go wkroczę i odebrała kluczyk. 'Sabrina: '...Nie ze mną takie numery! Sama poszła, a chłopak otrząsł się po porażce. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '''Jest niezła, ale czy na pewno? ''*pokazał drugi kluczyk i zaśmiał się wrednie do kamery* Ta gra jest moja! Sam ruszył w stronę pojazdów. Frenchy została sama. ;-; 'Frenchy: '''Ugh. ''Kopała, ale na darmo. Wyścig do Łuku Triumfalnego... Gdy Frenchy dalej kopała, reszta rozpoczęła swój wyścig do łuku triumfalnego. Na prowadzeniu była MacKenzy, ale powoli była doganiana przez Sabrinę, a ta druga przez Otto. 'MacKenzy: '''Mam nie proszone towarzystwo! ^^ ''Nacisnęła guziczek w aucie i z jej tyłów wyleciały skorpiony, które poleciały prosto na auto Sabriny. 'Sabrina: '''Skorpiony? Oryginalne... (please) ''Ta także nacisnęła guzik i otworzyła maskę auta. Wszystkie skorpiony się od niej odbijały. 'Sabrina: '''Tia... Takie rzeczy tylko w Totalnej Porażce. (please) (Pokój Zwierzeń)'MacKenzy: 'Twarda sztuka, ale nie z takimi już się walczyło! :D '''Sabrina: '''Tylko na tylę cię stać?! '''MacKenzy: '''Stać mnie na wiele więcej. ;3 ''Wstała i puściła kierownice. Sabrina ją dogoniła, a ta wskoczyła do jej pojazdu i usiadła na miejscu pasażera. Of course zapięła pasy. ;u; 'MacKenzy: '''Jedź! ;u; '''Sabrina: '''Co ty robisz?! '''MacKenzy: '''Gwarantuje ci wygraną! Jedź! Otto nas dogania! '''Sabrina: '''Ten frajer... -,- ''Z tyłu był Otto. 'Otto: '''Nie ma mocnych na Mariolę! ''Podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem i kręciłem palcem w różne strony. 'Otto: '''Huh? ''W innym kierunku zobaczył ów łuk. 'Otto: '''Droga na skróty zawsze popłaca. ;u; ''I skręcił, a dziewczyny jechały dalej drogą dłuższą. Moul N'Aga... Frenchy w końcu znalazła ten upragniony kluczyk. 'Frenchy: '''Tak. Może mam jeszcze jakieś szanse w tym zasranym show. ._. ''Podbiegła do auta. Włączyła, ale nie chciał odpalić. 'Frenchy: '... ;-; Wyszła z niego. Wyjęła kij bejsbolowy i zaczeła napierdalać auto z całej siły. xDDD 'Frenchy: '''Włącz się ty pieprzony gniocie! >,< ''W końcu się odpalił. 'Frenchy: '''A jednak istniejesz. *-* ''Weszła i pojechała, ale po drodze zaczęły jej części od auta odpadać. ;u; Łuk Triumfalny Otto drogą na skróty zjawił się tam jako pierwszy, a czekał już tam na niego podniecony Johan. '''Johan: '''OMG!